Yet Another Tale That Leaves No Survivors
by Captain in Bloom
Summary: The Black Pearl is back on the seas but with it brings more pirate threats to the Caribbean, including foreign ones. Everyone's favourite pirate captain (and drunkard) finds himself competing for top spot with a little "woman trouble" on the side.
1. An Introduction Really

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean; therefore, I must resort to writing fanfic. Believe me, as fun as fanfic is, I would rather be lying on some beach with a mansion to my name but hopefully not watching anybody sailing away with my ship. Anyway, Disney is the sole owner of Pirates of the Caribbean but I own original characters such as Capt. Wym Aureillia, original objects such as the Fathomless Crypt (sorry ship not object, my mistake), and plot.  
  
Please review with constructive criticism and comments! Muchos gracias!  
  
The first few chapters are set a year before the film. So enjoy Yet Another Tale That Leaves No Survivors!  
  
---  
  
The streets of Tortuga were grimy, pungent, and overall slick with the various fluids that made Tortuga, well, a hellhole. Despite the noon sun that sparkled on the water, the streets were filled with drunks and blatant whores. This suited Captain Jack Sparrow perfectly.  
  
He sauntered through the streets like a true Captain, never once slipping on the slimy cobbles and dirt. At least no one thought he ever slipped, you could never tell with Jack Sparrow and his dramatically wayward walk. It was Sparrow's mannerisms and confidence of sorts that allowed him the pick of pleasurable company in Tortuga - and the most well deserved snubs.  
  
Sparrow had no general destination, he would find an inn in that evening, get absolutely plastered and then stagger into a room, throw half his clothes off, and leave the door half open only to finally sprawl out on a hay mattress. Of course Sparrow was already plastered. Currently he intended to plot several dashing (and impossible) plans to retrieve his beloved Pearl and perhaps to pick up a willing wench. As a matter of fact a most interesting wench was approaching him on the street.  
  
The girl that was nearing Sparrow was dressed very properly and in highest London fashion. A shock to the dirtiness and common harlots around her really. She carried herself modestly; her almost white (pure white would have been tacky) dress slightly sticky and inappropriately formfitting around patches of light sweat. The piled hair under a lacy bonnet was so completely out of place in Tortuga that the girl captured many glances.  
  
She be rather slight, though I never take chances with a corset, Sparrow thought, his nose wrinkling and his facing changing comically. Never know what a lass is keeping under those, shame her face is covered. Sparrow surveyed the veil, leaning back with his arms slightly outstretched. Nevertheless his face cracked into a self-assured grin.  
  
"Mornin' luv," he drawled anticipating either a slap or an invitation. However, the girl simply inclined her head in what seemed embarrassment and took a tiny step away.  
  
Although Sparrow's eyes were clouded with drink, he could see that the lass otherwise did not change her posture which seemed slightly out of character for a lass of her obvious demurity. Although an increasing chill in the air is know to affect the minds of lasses, common knowledge really. Although, Sparrow thought, the air seems to be taking a turn for the worse. Sparrow turned his mind to more delicate things. His arm snaked forward and around the shoulder of the lass.  
  
"What says you -" Sparrow stopped short as the girls head snapped towards the docks, the veil grazing his face. As he slowly and noncommittally turned his head to follow her gaze he again noticed the chill and tyrannous gusts of wind.  
  
"Bloody -" Sparrow watched mesmerized as the Pearl slipped into the lagoon.  
  
A shift beside Sparrow caused him to look to the girl his arm was loosely slung around. To his complete shock (not an entirely unpleasant shock at that), she dashed a knife through the bodice of the lovely dress. A pair of strong hands disguised by dainty gloves ripped the skirt of the garment to reveal a woman's body in dreadfully feminine breeches and blouse. The ensemble was decorated with a sash at one leg, an assortment of beads, worn boots, and low belt bearing numerous scabbards.  
  
Not this time! Sparrow thought and fled to safety behind a stack of barrels out of sight from the Pearl. It was there that he waited for the battle to ensue.  
  
---  
  
I know that was short so please R&R honestly and I will write more if anybody's interested. Or I might just ignore everybody's opinion and write just because! Anyway I would really appreciate comments.  
  
PS I know this seems typical and overly Mary Sue but have faith! 


	2. Focus Sparrow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean; therefore, I must resort to writing fanfic. Believe me, as fun as fanfic is, I would rather be lying on some beach with a mansion to my name but hopefully not watching anybody sailing away with my ship. Anyway, Disney is the sole owner of Pirates of the Caribbean but I own original characters such as Capt. Wym Aureillia, original objects such as the Fathomless Crypt (sorry ship not object, my mistake), and plot.  
  
Please review with constructive criticism and comments! I'm especially open to constructive crit. Merci beaucoup!  
  
The first few chapters are set a year before the film. R&R and enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Not this time! Sparrow thought and fled to safety behind a stack of barrels away from the water. It was there that he waited for the battle to ensue.  
  
Of course, that would have been a good place to duck out of sight but Sparrow wanted to be sure that he could see the coming events. Bloody cold and dark too.  
  
Sparrow turned and sprinted (stumbled quickly with arms out stretched) towards the Faithful Bride, saw the Pearl nearing the docks, and promptly turned around in mid step back to the barrels.  
  
He waited silently for the rowboats of the Pearl, that he knew so well, to drop. The streets of Tortuga were dramatically quiet. Even the most dimwitted and "daring" men of Tortuga were slipping away from the docks and into the inner streets, many with their arm hooked firmly around a harlot's waist.  
  
Despite the evacuations taking place around her, the young girl dressed in breeches made no attempt to flee. Her gaze stayed fixed on the ragged sails of the Pearl and she slowly turned so that her entire body was exposed to the approaching ghost ship.  
  
"Fool of a lass," Sparrow muttered. No doubt the lass was pirate but her bravado was outdistancing her common sense. "She's not heard the tales." Sparrow made no attempt to inform her and watched with something close to amusement. Sparrow had always made a point of waiting for the opportune moment.  
  
To Sparrow's surprise the lass brought her arm out and around in a swinging motion stopping it out in front of her chest. Her other hand rested warily on the hilt of a sword at her belt. She put four fingers of her outstretched hand up and turned them to the side. At the signal several shadows started to emerge from various taverns and stables.  
  
The group crept slowly forward towards the largest dock and stood waiting for the black ship to send out invaders. The lass stood at the front of the twenty or so men behind her. She looked positively vicious, similar to a calm before the storm. All of the pirates with her stood straight and silent, calm and yet armed for battle.  
  
The first boat from the Pearl dropped.  
  
A slightly crooked grin spread across the lass's face. She crossed her arms across her body and unsheathed two long swords quickly. She opened her mouth and out tore a war scream. The group behind her began yelling and cursing in a foreign language waving cutlasses, a few long swords, and a pistol or two.  
  
The approaching crew of the Black Pearl returned the tirade of noise. The rowboats met the beach beside the dock and the fight began swiftly, shaking the silence of Tortuga.  
  
The sky was dark and brooding, it was as if dusk had reached the island rather than the middle of the day. Fog obscured the features of the Black Pearl making it seem all the more a ghost ship. The cold only incensed the pirates battling and the battle became increasingly brutal.  
  
Sparrow still crouched behind the barrels half studying the foreign pirates and half wishing that a barrel would leak at least a little grog. Looking to the water's edge where the lass was parrying and executing an unusual, but effective, series of coupés, Sparrow noticed a lone boat from the Pearl gliding through the lagoon.  
  
"I know that hat," Sparrow murmured, watching in a mixture of distaste and amusement as Barbossa approached. "This should be interesting."  
  
The lass whirled her way through the crowd of fighters expertly knocking away those who attempted to come near her. She fought with a more deadly passion than before and the fight parted like the Red Sea, yet it continued. She elbowed a dread locked pirate away, flipped her sword away from the Bo' sun so that he faced another opponent, and ran her sword through Pintel. She was intent on reaching the one prize she sought.  
  
Walking right into a trap that one, Sparrow mused, watching the lass head towards Barbossa with swords gleaming.  
  
Barbossa swung, she ducked and met. He cut across and she very nearly disarmed him. They were matched very well and Jack could hear the lass yelling over the metal clashing and cries at her opponent.  
  
"Ye can't best me at swords Barbossa," the girl's voice came out in a lilting Irish brogue. The girl swiped forward to inch the Captain back.  
  
"Yer daft lass, ye know nothing of us," Barbossa sneered back almost being disarmed for a second time. "Ye can't beat us in the way ye be wanting."  
  
"Aye, I've heard the tales," the girl returned. "Ye be a lot of hardy lads I be willing to bet. Being immortal an' all. But how hardy is yer fine ship?" Barbossa quirked an eyebrow and studied the girl.  
  
"What are ye saying lass?" Barbossa asked quietly. "What's in yer head?"  
  
"Well, Captain," she started, a calm look on her young face. "A mighty fine ship ye have an' a mighty good crew, it got me ponderin', to tell ye the truth, which is mightier." The two had now locked sword and cutlass and were simply listening to the other's words.  
  
"I be thinking that a wee bit of testing the waters is required. Could well be why I have men waitin' with long nines on the eastern shore under heavy cover. Although I be thinkin' it is such a pretty ship to be blowin' her out of the water."  
  
Sparrow, still crouched and nervous behind the barrels, had followed the lass's conversation with Barbossa. He got the gist of the words exchanged and it took all his self-containment not to spring up and throttle her.  
  
"Not good!" he yelled. "Don't touch me ship!" Luckily he was not heard over the noise and came to his senses. Actually, Captain Jack Sparrow never did have any senses as compared to the ordinary man, but that is an entirely different matter.  
  
Meanwhile, the lass still had Barbossa's weapon locked with hers and kept talking with a light yet loud tone.  
  
"Ye can't best me at swords. Leave and ne'er return. I not be bluffing, don't go risking yer ship," she brought her free hand up and waved it lightly. Immediately a blast was heard on the eastern side of the lagoon and an enormous splash rocked the water just short of the Pearl. Sparrow winced.  
  
Barbossa checked his cutlass out of the lock and flicked the weapon experimentally at the girl. She blocked the attack each time with her free hand still waiting to signal the cannon men. It was evident that Barbossa was thinking hard.  
  
"To the ship ye mangy curs!" Barbossa waved his cutlass at his crew and to the boats. "Be quick about it!"  
  
The crew of the Pearl fled under the wrath of their captain with querulous (and comical) looks on their faces. Some of the crew stumbled over loose pebbles in the sand of the beach, others leered back at the foreign pirates.  
  
And there stood the lass triumphant and collected, an odd sight in her pirate clothes and her hair still arranged from her disguise as a noblewoman. The low, square-necked blouse and pirate regalia contrasted crazily with the tightly curled, piled knots of hair. She turned to where Sparrow was hiding and simply looked at him.  
  
Her hair suddenly came loose and braided colourfully. Suddenly the hair was covered with a black bandana sporting an inky ostrich feather. That's not right, Jack thought and he snapped back to the present.  
  
---  
  
How do you like this latest installment? Why don't you tell me? Keep R&R- ing (if that makes any sense)! I was going to write a special R&R song for everyone but then I thought about it and decided that might the way to go when I want to scare people away. So please review and I won't write a weird song! Thanx! 


	3. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean; therefore, I must resort to writing fanfic. Believe me, as fun as fanfic is, I would rather be lying on some beach with a mansion to my name but hopefully not watching anybody sailing away with my ship. Anyway, Disney is the sole owner of Pirates of the Caribbean but I own original characters such as Capt. Wym Aureillia, original objects such as the Fathomless Crypt (sorry ship not object, my mistake), and plot.  
  
Keep reviewing as always! Thanks to Natalie, diversalworld and Little Grouse for the reviews!  
  
The rest of the story is set a year after Jack gets the Pearl back; Will and Elizabeth (now married) have joined him again on the Pearl. R&R and enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Her hair suddenly came loose and braided colourfully. The intricate braids were covered with a black bandana sporting an inky ostrich feather. That's not right, Jack thought and he snapped back to the present.  
  
A spectacular foreign ship had pulled alongside the Pearl. Worn paint splashed the words "Fathomless Crypt" across the stern declaring that Captain Wym Aureillia's ship had arrived for all the Caribbean to see. The Captain herself was looking directly at Jack while ordering her crew around in an odd version of French and elaborate hand motions. She calmed her orders and studied the Pearl, letting her men get into position.  
  
"Captain! We have a mite bit of trouble brewin'," Mr. Gibbs was yelling at Jack. It was then that Jack realized that he had done little to prepare the crew for battle and that Anamaria was handling the orders. Jack felt Will's eyes on the back of his filthy neck and he pivoted around self- confidently.  
  
"Prepare for an attack! Three-point an' all!" Jack threw spittle in Will's disapproving yet resigned face. The crew was scrambling to fulfill orders when several blasts were heard from the other ship. "Cannons! What're you waitin' for ye scurvy worms!" Jack howled and he sprinted to Anamaria who was looking over the side of the Pearl in horror.  
  
"What damage did their blasts cause?" Jack's face was rather impassive but inside he was seething. The cannon work that Wym's crew had done had not marred the surface of the Pearl but it had neatly disabled the cannons of the Pearl. "On deck the lot of you! Prepare to battle!" Jack stood on deck sword and pistol in the air and he started the onslaught of cursing, yelling, and intimidation.*  
  
The crew of the "Crypt" boarded. Despite lack of preparation on Jack's behalf, the two crews began to fight immediately. Jack stayed back from the battle for a few minutes to assess the situation, leaning against a pile of wooden objects. He noticed that something was not right about the style of the fight. The foreign pirates were fighting to maim, disable, disarm, but not to kill. However, Jack brushed this aside, as long as his skin was safe he didn't particularly care how the other pirates fought, although it was "impossible" to kill the great Captain Jack Sparrow in the first place.  
  
The Captain Wym, on the other hand was fighting furiously through the fray. Never once did her blade touch another's skin yet she was disarming and disabling at a terrific rate. Wym was in no way dazzling in her looks, not even pretty, but she made up for this in her manner and skill (in pirate ways, mais oui.) She wore provocative clothes and painted lips befitting a pirate lass but the clothes were tailored and offered more coverage for practicality and to denote rank.  
  
Wym spotted a passage to the below deck and changed directions abruptly, spinning off one of the Pearl's crew. In her approach to the passage she met Jack who was scrabbling away from the collapsing pile that he had been leaning against. She whipped her sword across at Jack and he met it with his cutlass clumsily but quickly. As they started to fight Wym grinned at Jack and he noticed how much older she was, still a lass but older and, Jack noted as he narrowly missed the blur of a blade, more experienced.  
  
"Hello, Jack," she greeted and Jack frowned imperceptibly at the lack of respect, the lass didn't know who she was dealing with! Sweat was beading ferociously on his forehead as he tried to defend himself but he simply returned a lazy smile. "Lovely ship ye have," she crooned swinging forward with a relish. Jack was immediately on the alarm at this statement and again noticed the rather benign style of fighting around him. What did these pirates want?  
  
"Why thank you," Jack replied mockingly running through a mental list of why a pirate would attack another ship. 1. To gain that ship, but there was not a chance that the limited crew could man the Pearl and the Crypt (besides, Jack would never surrender the Pearl for the world, he spat on the ground before parrying again). 2. Supplies, but this was too risky a raid to pull just for a bit of grog and lead. 3. Having a turn with a lass (Jack automatically thought of Elizabeth then eyed Wym and dropped the idea). 4. Booty, but... wait, just need to think on that one... BLOODY BLUE!!! Jack remembered raiding the tiny, yet prosperous, island of Port James and then the night of drinking and bragging about the tidy collection in Tortuga.  
  
Jack slipped slightly in shock of his realization. He kept defending himself with his cutlass but his mind was a whirl of tactics. Then it hit him (not unlike the way a hangover of most miserable sorts hits). Only one man on his ship could possibly engage in a proper fight with Wym Aureillia and hope to outlast. Getting Wym to Will now be the tune, if I can spy the ruddy cur, Jack thought desperately.  
  
"Ye be slight improvin'," Jack grinned almost suggestively, glancing at her sword and stalling. His face betrayed no emotion or plans.  
  
"Aye, and ye be as unlikely with that bit of steel as the day ye were born," Wym shot back laughing. As if to prove her point she caught the underside of Jack's cutlass and transferred it to the blade of a fellow pirate's own cutlass. "Pray thank ye, Jack," she slurred and dashed to the passage, leaving Capt. Sparrow to fend off her first mate.  
  
Wym flew through the lower decks, trying and kicking open doors. The booty, however, she found at the side of an open room. She advanced towards the riches and textiles but a glint and movement caught the corner of her eye. It took every ounce of her reflexes to ward of the flying metal cup with the hilt of her sword.  
  
Wym whirled around to face the direction of the offensive flying object and found herself staring down a young woman but a few years older than herself.  
  
---  
  
I have only one thing to say, it starts wit R and ends in &R. Keep R&Ring! AS always appreciate any civilized comments and I would love feedback rather than praise. Although don't be shy to mix the two!  
  
*I used yelling and cursing as intimidation in the last chapter as well, you may have noticed. I have used this because it is historically correct. Pirates tried to shake up their opponents like this (especially regular sailors) in order to make them more susceptible to attack. If you watch PotC you will notice that both crews use this technique when the Pearl (under Barbossa) catches up with the Interceptor. 


	4. A Mini Chapter Honestly

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean; therefore, I must resort to writing fanfic. Believe me, as fun as fanfic is, I would rather be lying on some beach with a mansion to my name but hopefully not watching anybody sailing away with my ship. Anyway, Disney is the sole owner of Pirates of the Caribbean but I own original characters such as Capt. Wym Aureillia, original objects such as the Fathomless Crypt (sorry ship not object, my mistake), and plot.  
  
Keep reviewing as always! Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Sorry for the delay in writing!  
  
Diversalworld, I'm really sorry I didn't make things very clear. The first 2 chapters were set a year before Jack had regained the Pearl so yes Barbossa was Captain at that time. The events that happened in the "unknown" timeframe were either irrelevant to the story or were from the movie. I simply wanted to introduce Wym and give a little history between her and Jack. If anyone is interested, Wym is 16, she was fourteen in the 2 first chapters.  
  
The rest of the story is set a year after Jack gets the Pearl back (2 years from the start of the fic); Will and Elizabeth (now married) have joined him again on the Pearl. R&R and enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Wym whirled around to face the direction of the offensive flying object and found herself staring down a young woman but a few years older than herself.  
  
*** Will made his way towards Jack and helped him to battle away Wym's first mate. In the split second of respite Will pulled Jack into a sheltered nook. His light brown eyes were serious and his face was slightly askew in consternation. Jack had learned to understand that Will took combat too seriously for his own good and to recognize his expressions. Will was without a doubt worrying about something or the other, usually Elizabeth.  
  
"Jack, where is the Crypt's captain?" Jack debated briefly whether to tell Will about Wym or not.  
  
"Will, mate, the captain you say? Last time I spied 'im he be running off below deck," Jack quickly calculated that letting Will assume Wym was a man would be ... amusing to say the least. Besides, Jack's mind was focused on the battling around them, he needed some rather spontaneous tactics to keep any other pirates from reaching the below decks and the booty. Making Will charge off and expel Wym from the lower decks was just the first step.  
  
Sure enough, Will's face took on an interesting colour of curdled cream and he soared down the below passage stairs muttering something that sounded remarkably like "Elizabeth."  
  
*** Whatever shock Wym felt at seeing the woman disappeared within a second. She advanced on the woman confidently noting that, while the woman stood her ground, she was shaking.  
  
"'Bit brash don't ye think, duck?" Wym glinted, keeping her sword firmly pointed at the woman. "Ye honestly think a wee scrap is going to hurt me?" Wym glanced at the completely dented cup in distaste.  
  
The other woman frowned in an odd manner, her brow furrowed as if in thought. "I have allies on this ship, one who happens to be the best swordsman of the Caribbean," she responded carefully.  
  
"Ye have a lad on THIS vessel?" Wym queried, letting her guard down slightly. She only just managed to catch the woman's rounded eyes and swung her sword out behind her, hearing the satisfying clang of steel on steel.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her," Will's voice called from behind Wym, sword locked firmly with hers. Wym maneuvered her sword away, turned, and checked.  
  
"She's not quite m'sort."  
  
---  
  
Bear in mind this is only a mini chapter but R&Ring is a continuous process that relieves the mind and "oxidizes" the body as certified and prescribed by Captain in Bloom *coff*Ph. D*coff,* 


	5. Battle of the Sexes

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean; therefore, I must resort to writing fanfic. Believe me, as fun as fanfic is, I would rather be lying on some beach with a mansion to my name but hopefully not watching anybody sailing away with my ship. Anyway, Disney is the sole owner of Pirates of the Caribbean but I own original characters such as Capt. Wym Aureillia, original objects such as the Fathomless Crypt (sorry ship not object, my mistake), and plot.  
  
Keep reviewing as always! Thanks yet again to everyone for the reviews! In order to develop plot I need to construct a few more fighting scene so stay with me! Things will happen.  
  
BADGER! (Please do not ask, and no I'm not clinically insane.)  
  
The rest of the story is set a year after Jack gets the Pearl back (2 years from the start of the fic); Will and Elizabeth (now married) have joined him again on the Pearl. R&R and enjoy!  
  
---  
  
"She's not quite m'sort"  
  
Will looked for all the world as though he was experiencing a heart attack. He seized up, his eyes practically bulged, and the sounds he tried to form were utterly incoherent. But when Wym applied pressure to his sword he held fast. She swung her sword experimentally and he blocked, slowly coming out of his shocked reverie.  
  
Elizabeth flew at the pirate captain and was calmly pushed aside with Wym's left hand in her stomach. Wym started to tackle Will's sword with her own and they edged rather rapidly back to top deck. All the while Will fought backwards carried by the motion of the fight. Wym realized immediately that Will was not another incompetent fighter. The best fighters at sea were few and far between, most pirate captains themselves such as Jack and the captain of another ship, The Raven's Talon, and none were spectacularly well trained with a cutlass let alone a sword.  
  
Once on deck Wym realized that she no longer had the advantage, confident that she had the ability to overcome Will, but no longer at advantage. She slipped and missed a few parries and advances. Her footing slipped when Will used his height to advantage and brought his sword down rather than across.  
  
Jack watched the swordplay between Wym and Will from a ledge in the deck. He noted complacently that his calculations were correct, that Wym was stumbling slightly against Will's flashing blade. Then he noted the slight yet disturbing shift in Wym's tactics and stance. He realized within seconds that she was adapting. Sure enough Wym started to meet each and every one of Will's advances. Then, once again, she called the shots and stopped fighting defensively.  
  
"A two man fight," Jack muttered drawing his cutlass. He swung at Wym's blind side just as she moved to the right. She lifted a second sword from one of four scabbards on her belt and lashed at Jack left-handed.  
  
The battle became one of interesting sorts, the young lass fending off and attacking two full-grown men without success or failure. However, the strength of two fighters against one wore on Wym until she was forced to improvise.  
  
"Ye're not so shoddy with that blade, nor so on the eyes," Wym smiled at Will simply disarming him of his sword. She turned on Jack and pushed him away, whirling again on Will and forcing him against a mast only to drive her sword through his shirt and into the wood. Caught in surprise Will struggled against the vise and gawped at the lass running off to meet Jack's flying cutlass.  
  
Wym maneuvered Jack's cutlass out of his hands and stuck her own sword into the deck of the Pearl. She grasped Jack's shirt and their mouths met until Wym was kissing Jack roughly yet in an oddly mocking fashion (A/N Why not?). Neither closed their eyes and over Wym's shoulder Jack could see the pirates of the Crypt making their way below deck, most likely in search of the booty. Before Jack could shake Wym away, however, she stepped back and grinned at him.  
  
"Been so long, Jack," she drawled and frowned. "Yer lad doesn't let go of a grudge does he?" Wrenching her sword from the deck (Jack choked at the jagged scar the point had made) she met a now free, if disgruntled, Will now wielding two swords, his own and the one Wym had used to trap him. Wym disarmed Will of her original sword and caught Jack's sleeve with the edge of it to keep him from stopping her crew's "work" below.  
  
The fight seemed to start over again but now the foreign captain was weak, very weak. Her chest was heaving, in fact her entire body was heaving, she was coughing, retching. Still fighting, she spat to the side and both Jack and Will noticed the dark stain left on the already dark wood of the Pearl where the liquid had landed. Jack looked at the spot curiously until it was necessary for him to dodge what appeared to be a vicious attempt by Wym to relieve him of his head.  
  
Wym retched violently again, pulling her right arm away from Will's attack to wipe her mouth. When she met again it wasn't for long. She could feel the smooth barrel of a pistol at the base of her neck.  
  
Both Will and Jack were looking at the person behind her, Will in complete shock, Jack slightly bemused/ amused. (A/N Take your pick) Wym looked around her at the silent and apprehensive crews frozen in the middle of combat, waiting and watching.  
  
"Prenez le treasure et allez!" Wym called out and her crew evacuated the ship silently and without so much as a blink of an eye. The crew of the Pearl didn't move an inch.  
  
"Blarney, command her until I be back," Wym addressed a man at the rigging of the Crypt, the rest of the crew counting out stolen cases. An eerie stillness had settled over the Pearl.  
  
Wym characteristically smiled at her two previous attackers, miniscule pools of blood formed at each corner of her mouth. She jerked her head the person holding the gun lightly.  
  
"It took a lass to catch me, lads."  
  
---  
  
Shiver Me Timbers ---( a.k.a Review NOW in pirate talk^^ I want to officially apologise to anybody I may have offended with my completely terrible French. 


	6. Second MC Honestly

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean; therefore, I must resort to writing fanfic. Believe me, as fun as fanfic is, I would rather be lying on some beach with a mansion to my name but hopefully not watching anybody sailing away with my ship. Anyway, Disney is the sole owner of Pirates of the Caribbean but I own original characters such as Capt. Wym Aureillia, original objects such as the Fathomless Crypt (sorry ship not object, my mistake), and plot.

A brilliant disclaimer goes out to AshesSangnuis who owns the Raven's Talon that I mentioned in

the last chappie. AS and I are working closely together on our fics. Our fics are "sister fics" they take place in the same timeframe and include the same characters (AS's own characters are the main ones in her story and vice versa for me) and share plots to some degree. Take a look at AS's fanfics (if they actually get around to writing the bloody things)

I've been too busy to update coff so here is a mini chapter which should be added on to by the end of the week (maybe even today or tomorrow) Enjoy!

---

"It took a lass to catch me, lads."

Sure enough, the person holding the pistol hesitantly to Wym's nape was Elizabeth.

"Go on then, lass. Do me in while ye still hold the arms." Wym dropped both swords dully on the deck of the Pearl and her eyes clouded slightly against her grin as she watched the Fathomless Crypt drift away into the sunlight. Jack shook his head and Elizabeth lowered the pistol, allowing a breath of relief to escape her lips. Wym smiled again, this time sneeringly.

"Lovely," Wym turned to Will, licking the blood from her lips and staring at him directly. Will tore his eyes from Elizabeth's face. "Do ye have the guts to do me in, Turner, was it?" She laughed in his face as she took a step closer towards him. Jack's blade against her throat stopped her in mid-step.

The cold glare Jack gave the lass was the type of glare that only he could master. Wym lowered the warmth of her eyes several thousand degrees to match it. "I'm disappointed in ye Jack, such an awful memory you have, like a bucket of holes," Wym muttered at him. She raised her clear eyes to meet his and held fast.

Jack lowered his sword and sheathed it, turning to his crew. "Well mates, looks like we've captured the infamous Capn' Wym Aureillia!" He laughed and allowed the crew some time to chuckle as well. Jack motioned vaguely at two muscular deckhands, "Take our guest to the finest rooms we have! To the cells!" He swaggered past Wym and muttered "For Tortuga."

---

Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R!


End file.
